


Boldly

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Crossover drabbles [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where no man has gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly

'' 'Space, the final, er, whatsit. These are...' Blast it, Jeeves, what are you doing with that batleth and my asymmetrical green command jacket?"

"If I may, sir, command gold is more suitable for an away mission, and you injured yourself the last time you used a Klingon weapon of this type." 

“Ah. Will you be so good as to set my phaser to stun?”

“Of course, sir. Shall I attend to that now or do you wish anything else?”

“Thank-you, Jeeves. I will require some assistance in the bath first.  No uniforms will be necessary, I think.”

“Very good, sir.”


End file.
